


The promise

by Helen92



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen92/pseuds/Helen92
Summary: Disclaimer: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir is the property and creation of Zagtoon, Method Animation, SAMG Animation, Toei Animation and SK Broadband. I own none of the characters and places mentioned in this story.





	The promise

**This is one-shot based on the end of episode Gorizilla and Zombizou and on the spoiler that was posted by Jeremy Zag on his instagram profile, along with my own theories based on that spoiler.**

* * *

 

   ”Ladybug. Cat Noir. If Zombizou is right, if love does always conquer, then someday my most cherished wish will come true for sure”, said Hawkmoth to himself before the window closed.

     After he had remained in the darkness of his lair, Hawkmoth thought once again about the love of his life, Emilie, and decided to pay a visit to his second lair, a place he didn't visited too often because of who was there.

     After all, all the talk about love, coming from his last akuma victim, Zombizou, made him remember every single moment spent with his wife until that fateful trip to Tibet where he _lost_ her.

     After he collected himself from his melancholic thoughts, he teleported to his second lair.

     There at the end of the catwalk was the capsule where his wife was being kept.

     With small steps and a broken heart, he did approach the capsule of his wife and with a gloved hand touched the glass of her capsule.

    ”Soon my love, we will be together again”, said Gabriel with a voice full of emotion.

    ”I will lift your curse after I obtain the Miraculous of LadyBug and Cat Noir. Then I will not have to keep you in this _coffin_ , anymore”, added Gabriel with a small voice, while watching the outside hole, at the bottom of the capsule, above Emilie's head, where the peacock miraculous acted as a source of energy to keep her unconscious.

    ”Soon my love...”, Gabriel ended with a hoarse voice as he touched  the glass of the capsule with his forehead with his eyes closed.

* * *

 

**Another source that inspired me for this one-shot is this picture: https://tacticacti.tumblr.com/post/171938510659/just-saw-the-new-episode-and-i-had-to-get-some .**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir is the property and creation of Zagtoon, Method Animation, SAMG Animation, Toei Animation and SK Broadband. I own none of the characters and places mentioned in this story.


End file.
